Crazy For You
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Michelle McCool & Cody Rhodes constantly argue but somehow cant seem to stay away from each other... Oneshot/Songfic


**A/N**

_Another oneshot :)_

_Michelle/Cody again.. I really like these as a couple now._

**_Bold Italics = Song_**

_The song is:** Crazy For You by JLS**_

_OH._

_The first paragraph in italics is like a flashback :)_

* * *

_**Last night we had a fight**_

_**Said something's I wish we never**_

_**The black marks, last night, from the tears you cried still on my sweater**_

_"Your such an asshole Cody! I don't even understand why im with you anymore," Michelle yelled at her boyfriend Cody Rhodes. They were arguing for about the second time that day._

_"Im an asshole? You're the one who flipped on me just because I was having a conversation with Layla. Jeez 'Chelle maybe if you weren't such a bitch then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now would we?" Cody rolled his eyes. She always had issues with him talking to other girls. She was rather jealous of any girl he spoke to._

_"You didn't mean that did you?" Michelle whispered as tears began to fall down her face. Cody pulled her into him and sighed as he stroked her soft, blonde hair._

_"I'm sorry.."_

Cody Rhodes sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He'd gotten no sleep whatsoever last night. Michelle had been angry with him and left to stay with one of the girls. Cody looked down at his sweater as he saw the black marks from where Michelle had cried onto him. He felt so bad. He always did after they argued. He never wanted to hurt her but somehow they both always ended up hurting each other.

_**I step over the plate that you broke last night**_

_**I pick up the clothes that I threw outside**_

_**In the cold light of day we can leave it behind**_

_**Out of our minds**_

Cody stood up and jumped over the plate he saw smashed on the floor. Michelle had gotten so mad at him that she'd actually tried to throw something at him this time. Things got bad each time they argued now. He walked over to the door and opened it to pick Michelle's clothes up that he'd thrown out into the corridor of the hotel. Michelle was right, he was a jerk but it was only because he loved her so much. They both just needed to forget about the whole thing and move on.

_**I guess we get a little bit crazy**_

_**I guess we get a little bit cruel**_

_**But this is how crazy you make me**_

_**Bad enough to think about losing you**_

Cody walked down the corridor till he found the room he was looking for. He knew Michelle would be staying with Layla. He just need to make sure his girlfriend was okay. He hated the thought of her crying and been upset just because of him. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and Jack Swagger walked out.

"Oh dude, your in a load of shit," Jack chuckled as he patted Cody on the back and walked down the corridor out of site. Layla came running to the door and glared at Cody.

"What do you want?" She sneered at him in her British accent.

"I just need to see Michelle!"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Cody…" Just as Layla was about to give him a telling off Michelle came over, said something to Layla who walked into the room glaring at Cody. Michelle leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest.

"Im sorry Michelle. I know I was a jerk, I said things I didn't mean, I got a little bit crazy and was really cruel but that's just what you do to me! I just cant bare the thought of losing you though," Cody pleaded with her.

"I guess you should have thought about that last night then.." Michelle smiled sadly.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No Cody but I just don't know how much longer im gonna be able to take this.."

_**But even as I walk away**_

_**And I say I'm gonna stay**_

_**Only takes a moment or two**_

_**Cos you and I both know the truth**_

_**Im crazy for you**_

"It wasn't me who just hurt you.. You hurt me too remember but okay.. I guess, I'll just leave you alone for a bit," Cody shrugged as he started to walk back to his room but stopped a few seconds later and walked back. "No, Im gonna stay. We need to sort this out Michelle."

"We do Cody.. Just not now," Michelle shook her head. She didn't want everyone listening to them talk which again would probably turn into another argument.

"Yes now Michelle. Im crazy about you and you know that! I never mean to hurt you. Im sorry.. Now im gonna go because that's all I need to say now," Cody smiled sadly as he walked back to his room.

_**A thousand flowers**_

_**The power of saying sorry**_

_**So you don't have to call**_

_**To find out you got me**_

Later that evening Michelle sat in her locker room when Layla walked in with a massive bunch of red roses. She handed them to Michelle who gladly took them. Michelle took the note out and read it.

'Sorry for been such a jerk, im sorry and I love you.. Love Cody xxx'

She couldn't help but smile as Layla took the note from her and read it. "Wow, hes really tryna get into your good books."

"I know. I feel bad too though Lay.. I hurt him too. I need to call him to find out if we're still together. He might have gotten the wrong idea earlier.." Michelle searched frantically for her cell phone as Layla grabbed her.

"Just go find him okay? He's here somewhere. You need to sort this out in person not over some phone call. Now go!" Layla pushed Michelle out of the door..

_**Even when you know you've hurt me the way you have**_

_**Even though you know I can treat you bad**_

_**But we're drawn once again**_

_**Like a moth to a flame**_

_**Yeah, its like that**_

Cody was walking down the corridor of the arena when he bumped into something. He looked on the floor to see Michelle there. Instantly he pulled her up.

"Sorry babe. I didn't see you there. I was in a world of my own," Cody chuckled nervously, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Its fine. I was looking for you anyway. I just wanted to say im sorry for saying what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you. I mean, we can bother treat each other bad but no matter what im drawn to you. I just cant bring myself away from you.."

_**Yeah**_

_**Its take a little fire to keep things hot**_

_**Takes a little loss to know what you've got**_

_**Forgiving and forgetting takes a lot**_

_**But we know what we've got**_

Cody smiled. She was right. No matter how bad they argued neither one could bring themselves away from each other. What was that saying? It takes a little fire to keep things hot. There arguing was really helping keep there relationship alive even though it wasn't the best thing to argue.

"I don't want to argue all the time Michelle. I mean we've broke up before because of our constant arguing but it took me that one time to realise what I had and I never want to lose you again. It takes a lot to forgive and forget but im willing to if you are?"

Michelle giggled. "Of course, you idiot. You're my life. Im crazy for you!"

Cody smiled and picked his girlfriend up into a massive hug. He kissed her forever head and sighed. He was completely and utterly crazy about this girl and nothing was ever gonna change that.

* * *

**A/N**

_Im rather proud of thise one._

_Listen to that song too btw._

_Its amazing :)_

_REVIEWS = Me happy = More oneshots = FUN :)_


End file.
